Caged by Gold
by Crystalmoon39
Summary: Jafaria once was the Royal Advisor to the Sultana of Agrabah, but now she has used her magic as a Sorceress and a genie to take over! The Prince Jamshid, the headstrong, stubborn and handsome boy, is forced to be her slave. Request from ObeliskX!


Author's Note: This is a two-part story. If I put both parts together it would be WAAAAY too long to read!

* * *

Part I: The Ruby Trial

Jafaria looked about her new throne room. She knew she was right to redecorate it in red. That burning, dominating hue always struck a cord with the female advisor. The bright whites had been nauseating, even if they were the best marble! The golden elephant head behind the throne had to go, so she replaced it with an image of her serpent staff. It was time for a new symbol of Agrabah. _Her_ Agrabah! Surrounded by ripe, delicious fruits and treasures of tribute from both citizens and surrendered sovereigns, Sultana Jafaria was a force to be feared. Now she could implement all the new polices she could never convince that previous bimbo of ruler to even consider. Her city would flourish! Jafaria's status and wealth along with it!

Feeling like gloating, Jafaria began counting the three wishes which made her the rightful, and unstoppable ruler she deserved to be. "First wish: made me the Sultana." The City records had her name written down in solid gold where the pervious Sultana's had been. That foolish woman was completely erased, and no one could question Jafaria's claim to the throne!

"Second wish: Most Powerful Sorceress in the World!" After that Street Mouse, Aliyah, had tried to stop her, Jafaria used her magic to both erase her memories and send the dirty brat to the farthest region of the world! Trying to lie her way into the Royal Family, having no real treasures or title, Sultana Jafaria was in the right to kill her. But seeing as she was young and her crimes were technically against the 'forgotton' Sultana, Jafaria thought it be better to make an example of the peasant. Even if she did somehow return, the Sultana Sorceress would have an even more creative punishment by that time.

"And number three..." Jafaria smile stretched to a cat-like grin. Her black eyes fell on her greatest enemy. And her greatest source of lust.

Former- Prince Jamshid.

"Ah, yes... you."

The young male looked defiantly at Jafaria with his big, dark brown eyes. Using a spell Jafaria had made his silky, black hair grow into a long braid of several knots. Some locks still fall messily down his face, but to Jafaria it makes him look as wild as that tiger she had taken away from him. At the very end of his hair was a large golden ring, which Jafaria used to keep him 'on hand'. Or rather leashed.

Jamshid was at least more of a 'mental' challenge than his mother. But this little prince had proven to be arrogant, spoiled and unruly. No doubt due to being raised with every privilege and everything he always wanted handed to him on a precious platter! Jafaria had planned to simply kill him off to have no chance of an uprising. But that genie had boosted her abilities to at least a hundred fold of what Jafaria could have ever imagined! Death was quick and efficient, but unimaginative. Why waste it on doing a task an average person could do, when she could do SO much more?

His tanned body had not changed since the time he was a prince. His six-pack still made little shadows across his stomach in the firelight, while his smooth and muscular arms showed he was in good health. He had always made for a beautiful young man. And he had always scoffed Jafaria for being an ugly, old, know-it-all! For that, his disrespect, she greatly wished to see him dead. However, Jafaria, saw a new purpose for this untamed youth. He would be an even bigger example than that false-princess. So she had made for him a new position here at the palace, and with it more suitable attire for the job.

"Dance for me." Jafaria stated.

Jamshid was also very, very proud. His father was hidden somewhere in this labyrinth of a fortress and, he had been degraded by none other than his family's top servant!

"Do not order me, _Jafaria!_" Jamshid stood up. Yet he kept a blanket of solid red silk tightly wrapped around him. Beneath lay a great shame to the prince, one he refused to acknowledge.

"You may have replaced my mother, but _I_ am the rightful heir to the throne! And make no mistake, I _will_ see your hands chopped off and the rest of you burned like the hag of a devil you are!"

Jafaria only shook her head and tutted from her cushioned throne.

"Oh dear... and here I was thinking that I had made your choice easy. Well, it seems I keep choosing the wrong people to show my mercy to."

Jamshid growled again. "Impudent woman! How dare you reduce the Prince of Agrabah to-"

"To something other than a spoiled, dissatisfied, arrogant little snob who is willing to let his whole kingdom vanish into the sand because no princess who comes asking for him is good enough?"

Jamshid made a choking sound.

"Because that is exactly what you were. Every time you were given a choice you only considered what the consequences for _you_ were. Raised in the royal palace, given the best education, born lucky into wealth. I know, because I heard your father teach you, that nothing in life comes for free. You were given those things because it was your destiny to be the Prince!"

"I AM the Prince! The rightful ruler! You are a falsehood!"

At this Jafaria chuckled. "Oh, really? _I'm_ the fake? Let's test that shall we?"

Summoning her magic, Jafaria brought forth the Prince's favorite jewel, a sapphire the size of an egg. Levitating above her hand, she set the terms to Jamshid. "Your sapphire, as you can see is as blue as the night over the desert. To you this gem represented your position of power as the Prince. Yes?"

She got a glare in response. He dare not speak though she held his most cherished treasure between her fingers. Jamshid was determined to beat Jafaria at whatever game she was playing.

"Well then, if that is the case then only _you_ alone can tarnish this sapphire. Once, and it will turn yellow. Anyone can make a mistake, if it remains so, then I will deem you worthy."

Worthy? As in, she would undo this?

"A second time your actions prove wrong, it will turn pink. Twice you disrespected your house and privileges. Not so noble of a prince of Agrabah, but you could still remain in the city."

_Then I could still rally the people against her! I will bring Jafaria down with my own hands if I must!_

"The third and final time: the sapphire will turn crimson red. Having thrice failed to live up to your duties, you will live the rest of your life exactly as I say is fit. The judgement will be based only on the actions of this week."

There was no way Jamshid failed that many times! Sneaking out of the palace was his only mistake. Jafaria was going to regret underestimating him! "I accept this, Jafaria! Tell me! What makes me so unfit to be sultan here?"

The sapphire floated up between them. It began glowing. The judgement had begun.

"First of all," Jafaria began. "You defied the law set by the sultans of old on the subject of marriage. You utterly rejected even the kindest of offers in favor of 'love'."

"So my crime was seeking love?" Jamshid objected. "Something an average person gets to find in their lives, but _I _do not?"

"First of all, at that time you were not an average person, you were a prince." She corrected him. "Second, the law is there not for the frustration of the sultans, but the **security** of Agrabah! If the royal child does not marry, then there are no heirs. No heirs means no successors to the throne. No secure throne, means every day the kingdom is ripe for the picking by some conqueror of a barbarian leader! Agrabah is lost, and you are guilty of placing the lives of every citizen in danger! Not to mention you insulted many of our allies by rejecting their daughters. You even sicked your pet tiger after one!"

With that the sapphire was surrounded by a blinding flash! Jamshid and Jafaria looked up to see that it had turned yellow, just like Jafaria had promised.

"My sapphire!" Jamshid yelled out. Jafaria's accusation was unfair. His mother had been able to smooth things over. Hadn't she? And that last one **deserved** to have Rajah chase her off!

Jafaria waved off his outcry. "You currently have more pressing matters to worry about."

She spoke of the next accusation. "On the night you decided to run away from the palace and your responsibilities, you did so with no kind of foresight in mind. You only thought of the 'freedom' of not having to marry. You never once tried to find out what it was really like out there! I learned that you almost got your hand cut off for stealing an apple!"

"I am unfit because I was almost killed?" Jamshid remembered that day vividly. "That stupid brute has no compassion in his heart!"

"That 'brute' as you call him was in right with the laws. Thieves lose their hands. Had he been successful, you would have died on the street! In fact, that might have saved us this argument since I would have been named successor by the time your identity was uncovered, and your father had placed you in your grave."

The sapphire flashed again. It was now pink.

"No..." Jamshid gasped. It was true he had come very close to dying. He had never needed to pay for food before. He always just picked it up and kept on walking. Just one more now...

Jafaria took a deep breath and stated the final offense. "On top of all that: you have displayed no respect for our customs and traditions. You do not dress nor conduct yourself as a prince. Even at diplomatic events you overexpose your chest like some overzealous bandit leader. And as stated earlier, your treatment of marriage applications has been hostile and demeaning to all women who could ever hold the position of Sultana!

"Your mother allowed you to be spoiled and look what you have become! You love the being bowed to, saluted, and given your every request and whim. But the moment we tell you there is a higher power, something that _gets in the way of your fun_; you throw a tantrum and outright defy every responsibility that you are expected to carry out! A requirement of the Sultan is that he defends his people. You have put this whole kingdom in danger because of base desires and selfishness. You always choose yourself over the people."

Jafaria grinned wickedly. There was no bumbling short-stack to bow to, no smothering mother who thought her bratty son was a perfect angel! There was only Jafaria giving Jamshid the just reprimanding and punishment that was long overdue. "With that, I, Sultana Jafaria, deem Jamshid unfit for his position as Prince. And so I will pass judgement as it is my **responsibility** and... my **_privilege _**to do so."

The flash covered the entire room. The gem was now red.

Only now, did Jamshid's fighting spirit flicker out. Fear and doom now in its place.

The red sapphire flew down to Jamshid like a shooting star. He did not even have a moment to move. The gem stuck itself flat to his neck, and out from its sides burst a thin collar of gold. Jamshid tried to break it off. It was magic though, and it would not even give from his neck. "Get. This. OFF!" he demanded.

Jafaria only grinned. "No. The terms were set, and you agreed. I am now in full right to command you: SILENCE!"

Before Jafaria's voice even bounced once off the walls, Jamshid went completely quiet. And still.

The blanket dropped from his shoulders to reveal his shameful attire. Both his wrists bound by thin, golden manacles. Attached to them were three pieces of transparent, red veils that reached to another band of gold below each shoulder. On his legs the material swooped up and stopped at a gold band at the top of his thighs. Aside from those, Jamshid's toned body was completely exposed.

"Much better... The last wish to own your body was not in my original planning. But I suppose everyone who gets three wishes should wish for at least _one_ for fun."

Jafaria watched with great satisfaction as Jamshid struggled to make his lips part from each other. He even tried to pry them apart with his hands! The most noise he could make were grunts from behind his teeth. Panicking, Jamshid tried to scream, but ended up only hurting his own ears. Jafaria sat back on her throne, letting the magic take its hold on him.

The tantrum had started out as funny, but Jafaria was quickly becoming annoyed by Jamshid. "If you have that much energy, I can think of a hundred more productive ways to spend it. Now obey my order: Come to me."

Suddenly, even Jamshid's voice stopped.

A kind of chill spread from his spine and spread to his entire body in less than a moment. This was magic. He knew it now. Jafaria had caught him. Agrabah was hers. And... _he _was hers. A kind of euphoria began to cloud his mind. Chasing the euphoric feeling, Jamshid felt his body began stepping up to the throne.

Jafaria grinned. Now that he had submitted, it was time to begin training her new pet.

Once he was less than an arm's length away from Jafaria, Jamshid raised his arms above his head and struck out his hip. It was a pose the Sultana knew the former Prince would be embarrassed to take. But it was only going to get worse for him.

"You will make a perfect harem boy, Jamshid." She complimented him. "Once you learn a few things like: respect, obedience, submission... ah, but I can handle that part with my magic to start. Lesson number one: Your appearance."

Jafaria stood up casually, then she began slowly circling the youth, her eyes raking across every exposed detail. His chiseled abs, toned thighs, graceful back, and... of course, his other _charms._ "Yes..." Jafaria rubbed her chin. She could just leave him this way. Even if he was only seen by her it would be humiliating enough. Though, Jafaria felt she deserved to treat herself. "You _do_ have all the qualifications. Every... asset!"

To emphasize her meaning, Jafaria grasped a handful of Jamshid exposed cheek. He gasped at the action and tried to pull away as Jafaria kneaded his soft flesh between her long fingers. Her spell held. She did not wish him to move, so he would not. Chuckling in delight, Jafaia released her hold only to abruptly smack his opposite side causing Jamshid to yelp!

"Good, good!" she complimented him again. "Now, the front."

_The front? _It took a second for Jamshid to realize. _Oh no..._

"Jafaria, please!" He tried to speak with authority, but his voice was begging.

Jafaria enjoyed this. "Please, speak! I will tell you when to stop."

Now one of her hand was running down his collar to his breast. It stopped at his nipple. All she had to do was run her thumb slowly over it once, then twice, and it hardened and perked. This earned her a small gasp from her new slave. "Leave me be! I-I will dance! Just as you said."

At least if he was dancing Jafaria was not touching him. Though Jamshid dressed as a player, he was as innocent to sensual touches and as a sheltered flower was innocent of a summer day. Although it disgusted him to say, Agrabah's former prince was at the full mercy of his body's desires. And Jafaria was becoming aware of this. After all, that magic gem was not just for show.

Sultana Jafaria tsked, "No, no, no! I'm not letting you out of your lessons now." She used her other hand to trace a path down further. Feeling over his stomach muscles, and the trembles after she passed them. She lingered at that soft line to say, "As the head of my future harem, you will need to instruct all the others."

Jamshid had begun to close his eyelids, but that last line caught his attention. "Wh...What?"

Jafaria released his rock-hard nipple and sat on her throne. Her other hand already caressing his pelvis area. "Well, we are _not_ married. And as the most powerful sorceress my options for eternal youth will be multiple choice! Neither do I want children. Long life: leave the breeding to the others! Keep talking, slave, but this next part will be distracting."

"What did you mean by- ah!"

Jamshid felt both intense pressure and electricity, shoot up from his captured cock. He looked down to see Jafaria weighing, pumping and squeezing him with one hand. "Hmmm... smaller than I expected. But that can be fixed."

Jamshid was sure his entire face, neck and shoulders were flushed red from his embarrassment. This woman was looking over him like a breeding stallion! Still he knew it was useless to resist, so he let his voice be lost to the streams of gasps and moans he could no longer stop.

Enjoying the sight of her most stubborn enemy enjoying being masturbated by her, Jafaria spoke, looking up at him. "Yes. You will be the first of many who will come to please me. Other nobles, untamed young men, and desperate little beauties; they'll all be brought and dressed in my golden chains! You will be my first example, thus I shall name you Head of the Harem."

"B-But I-" Indeed Jamshid was having trouble forming his words. "Th-thought I w-would only be-"

Jafaria gave an extra hard tug and squeeze. Jamshid did not cum, but his back arched with his neck!

"Oh, you will be. But you must teach them!" Jafaria explained, continuing her single-handed torture. "Ruling _all_ the deserts will be taking up my time, so I will not be able to give them the same attention as I am giving you now." She gave the tip of his member a generous rub and relished as her slave nearly g=broke out in a heated sweat from the attention.

Jafaria suddenly released Jamshid's appendage. He took the moment to breathe in his relief. Only to be yanked down to his knees by his arm. Clutching the hair on the back of his head, Jafaira forced Jamshid's eyes to look deep into the mirthful depths of her own. "What's more," she added. "I am not the only one who wishes this revenge on you. That head guard? The brutish one who was out to arrest your lover? As reward for helping me, you have been promised. Think of it as your first non-commitment trial test."

_Ra-Razoul...? He wants to...?_

Now Jamshid could feel bile threating to spill out from his throat. "N-No... Please! Jafaria, I beg for your mercy! Am I not being punished enough!?" At this point Jamshid was clasping his hands, and begging up at the woman who now controlled his fate. "Name any other task and I will complete it with devotion and passion that will far surpass than anything the guards have done!"

He knew it was a big promise.

Knew there would be consequences.

But at that moment, Jamshid really would do anything Jafaria would say. A part of him even wanted to. Based on how Jafaria had just handled him.

Which sparked a wicked idea of amusement in Jafaria's mind. She supposed that she could kill that guard, accusing him of treason, or use him in a magical experiment. But... seeing this: the prideful, spoiled Prince Jamshid swearing he would willingly do any other alternative... it was _too_ delicious! He wasn't even completely under the spell yet!

She took a moment to ponder, sitting back in her red throne. "Very well."

With a snap of her fingers three treasures from a nearby pile sprung to life! Two rubies encircled with gold attached themselves to Jamshid's nipples. The third treasure, a golden snake with rubies for the glaring eyes and forked tongue. That one slivered its way up Jamshid's leg, through the gap of fabric until it wound around his hips. Then the gold snake's lower jaw, like a latch hooked itself around Jamshid's penis before reattaching again. With his male parts covered by the head and tongue, the snake returned its inanimate state.

"A chastisty belty?" Jamshid asked tugging at it.

"More like a 'gets-the-job-done' belt." Jafaria clarified. "As the Head of my Harem, you will be teaching many others how to please me. These gems will ensure you a capable of a full demonstration at any time. Even in my absence."

Jamshid gulped. Jafaria continued from the throne. "If you wish an alternative to Razoul's bed, then you must give a show for the entire Royal Guard!" Jamshid opened his mouth to object! Jafaria squeezed her fist in the air and his lips locked shut. "No, I will not indulge any more objections. You wanted a life free of marriage? I grant you that. You told your father that you did not want to be a Royal Prince? I make you a Royal Concubine. You wished for mercy from your Sultana's wrath. You have it.

"I granted you three wishes, Jamshid!" Jafaria stood and declared. "Now you are lucky as you are to be the first of my lovely flowers."

He would be beautiful. He would be silent. He would be sensual. And he would be plucked only once by his master. Jamshid was catching on faster now. It was a safe assumption that Jafaria could even track his movements with these rubies. There would be no foreseeable escape for him anytime soon.

Jamshid stared up at Jafaria. She was in control. Too powerful...too _refined, too graceful and too dominating..._ Even in the middle of this old desert knight Jamshid left his whole body becoming warmer. She, Sultana Jafaria, was creating this warmth. Jamshid felt his whole being long for it, for her. He didn't realize where his mind was going... his mouth moved on its own.

"Your wish is my command, my Sultana."

The warmth radiated through Jamshid's entire being! A particulalrly hot spot glowed beneath his own stomach. He did not blush despite knowing what it meant. It somehow felt...easy. Giving in to Jafaria was suddenly the thing he had always wanted. He leaned in, rubbing the side of his face against her knee.

Jafaria gazed down at her glaze-eyed slave. Reaching down, she stroked the back of his long, luscious hair. She grinned triumphantly and said. "Make your way to the new harem quarters... my lusty, desert flower."

His response: a nearly cat-like purr of pleasure.

* * *

That's all for now! Keep an eye out for Part II: Things heat up!


End file.
